What makes us so special?
by DamonsImpala
Summary: Sage is in love with Jacob, he's in her year and is in the same gang as her brother Adam. This sucks because Jacob loves Bella and Bella doesn't love him back and he doesn't love Sage. And then Sage phases and everything changes. (Set in early Eclipse) OC DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, only Sage and Adam
1. Chapter 1

Sage looked over at him again as the teacher droned on. He was glaring fixatedly at the clock on the wall, as so was half of the class. She felt a gaze on her and turned around to see her best friend Storm staring at her, eyebrows raised as if to say to her "Really? This again?" She just smiled back. It's not like she could say anything, and this is why; because he loved Officer Swan's girl but the stupid girl didn't like him back, she was off with some Cullen… while Sage was in love with him but he barely even knew she existed. And to top it off he was an ass-hole, not the kind of guy she would usually go for, but did that change anything? Nope, everyday the same; loving Jacob Black.

The bell _finally_ rings and everyone leaves in a rush of noise. As they file into the hallway Sage feels a hand grab her elbow. "I saw that!" said Storm as they sat down at the usual table in the cafeteria. Again Sage just smiled. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't really deny it. "Saw what?" asks Cassie, the gossip girl in her practically taking down notes and Sage hated to disappoint her but that didn't stop her from saying "Nothing!" "She was staring at _him_ again," blurts out Storm and Sage sighs tiredly. Ryder sits down opposite them and rolls his eyes. "He spends like half his time in your house anyway, Sage, I don't get why you don't just say something?" he asks and the three girls just stare at him until he eventually realises that what he just said was a bad idea. "Well what then?" he asks exasperated. "Nothing! I said, didn't I? Just get over it and live my life. Like any _normal_ person." She doesn't want to like Jacob. It just causes problems for her.

Later that day she walks home to find her brother and some of the gang he hangs out with in her front room. Not surprising really since they all seem to take advantage of the fact that she and Adam live alone in a house without parents. But if she could change it so her parents were alive again she would. "Hey, you guys hungry?" she calls out as she walks into the kitchen, trying not to think about the fact that Jacob wasn't there today. Then there's a sudden stampede of people all around her and the words "Yes, I'm starving!" could be heard in many different variations around her. "Okay, well there's bread over there and stuff in the fridge and sweets up there." She doesn't even attempt to reach for it what with her being so small, and she could do without the teasing. They all grab some food and make their way back into the front room while she cleans up the inevitable mess they leave behind them. She sings as she does so and once it's all been cleared up she goes upstairs. She puts in her iPod, closes her eyes and lies down on her bed. Tears fall from her eyes as she thinks about the life she used to have.

Suddenly Sage feels a hand on her arm. She screams loud enough to wake the dead. "What the hell? Get out! Out!" she scrambles into sitting position, pulling out her headphones and quickly sweeping the tears from her cheeks. "Whoa, sorry…" says Embry, one of Adam's friends. She's even not listening because everything has taken on a sort of dream-like quality and she is literally seeing red. "I said _out_!" and after those deafening words she feels her whole body change and suddenly she can hear the birds outside and smell the toast downstairs. "Aw shit." He mutters staring at her. She looks down at herself and sees paws. Suddenly the room is vibrating with a piercing howl, and then she realises the sound is coming from her mouth. She looks up for Embry but he's gone.

Downstairs she can hear commotion and next thing she knows Adams in her room. She growls instinctively, shocking herself. And poof! Instead of her brother, there is a huge wolf standing in front of her.

_Sage calm down. This is totally normal. _ Where were these words coming from?

_It's me; we can talk like this when we're wolves. _Adam?

_Yeah… look, how did you phase because we kinda have to get you back human. _Was it just her or did he almost sound regretful?

What the hell? What's wrong with us? _We're werewolves and-_

Just _shut up_ Adam shut up…. I don't want to hear this. _Sure you do._

I really don't. _Sour wolf _Stop that! He does.

And suddenly Sage realises something. Oh my God, you guys are a _pack! _What the hell? Am I the only one who can see how messed up this is?

_That's offensive…_ Just, how do I get back to… Me? _Like it or not, this is the new you. _

Not 24/7 it's not! _Okay well the first step is to calm down, which you are so not doing right now…So, what pissed you off? _Invasion of personal space, she tells looks around her at the five guys and one wolf now standing in her room as if to prove a point. _Well maybe we should get out of here._ Yeah, no shit. God I can't believe I'm related to you…

_Okay, down stairs. Now._ Okay, okay I'm going. Sage walks toward the door and the boys separate to let her out. She doesn't look them in the eye.

Sage walks slowly down the stairs, noting how she's actually taller now as a wolf than she is as a human. When she reaches the kitchen she plops down on her butt in the middle of the room. What now? She wonders. _Now we try and get you back to a human_

Yeah, I figured out that much, Adam. _Look enough of the cheek, Sage. I'm just trying to help._

Right, sorry. Then Sage hears footsteps coming up behind her. She whips her head around to see a huge black wolf behind her and instinctively stands and retreats a few steps, wondering who it is.

_I'm Sam Uley. I'm the Alpha. _Seriously? Both Adam and Sam flinch at the images in her head, of all the times she's conflicted with the authority, be it the social services, the elders or the school principle, Sage hated being told what to do. _I don't want to boss you around, and I won't have to unless you do something that you shouldn't._ Sage growls irritably and Sam ignores her. _Right now all we want is for you to phase back so we can talk properly. So you just need to focus on what made you angry and realise why you are no longer angry. _ God, you sound like my Yoda… _Whatever Sage, just do it._ Shut up Adam; say Sam and Sage at the same time. But Sage does it anyway. She concentrates on her privacy, closing her eyes and she thinks about the fact that Embry was only trying to see if she was okay. Sage opens her eyes hopefully, only to be disappointed to look down and see her auburn fur. She puffs out a breath and tries again, this time telling herself that she's not angry. She opens her eyes again to look down at herself and see her naked body. "Shit!" Sage mutters and she looks up at Sam, who is now a human too, however somehow he is still clothed. "Adam, get your sister some clothes." He shoots out orders. "Embry, when she's dressed drive her and Adam to mine. Jared, pick up Paul and Jake, Quill come with me to tell Seth and Leah." They all mutter some sort of affirmative and get going, very politely not looking in Sages direction. Then Adams there with a pile of clothes in his arms. Sage grabs them from him and rushes to put them on and in less than 30 seconds she's fully clothed. "Whoa…" She mutters "That was fast." She laughs. "Yeah, we get super speed, cool right?" says Adam, smiling. "Huh, yeah…" Sage wonders what other things she can do now.

Sage, Adam and Embry are in the car on their way to Sam's, Embry is behind the wheel Adam is in shotgun and Sage is in the back. "So, Sam… He just lives alone?" asks Sage. "Nah, him and his fiancé Emily live together, and speaking of Emily, don't stare at her; it annoys Sam." Answers Embry. "Right, the bear attack…" She says and then she realises what he's saying and her heart drops. "Aw shit! It wasn't a bear attack was it?" Embry shakes his head. "No." "Oh God, was it Sam?" Embry only nods. "And that's why I broke up with Sarah." Says Adam. "No!" Sage says, shocked. "You two were made for each other!" Adam just nods "Yeah well, I didn't want to hurt her." Sage buries her face in her hands. "So Emily saw Sam turn into a massive wolf, and _attack her_ but they're still together?" She asks. "About that… They have what's called an imprint." Embry stops talking to beep his horn and shout out the car window at some girls. After receiving quite an impressive amount of middle fingers in return he continues driving in silence.

"Right, well I guess I didn't need to know what an imprint was anyway." Says Sage her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yeah, I was telling the story." Embry realises, "Uh, its like true love, love at first sight, you know. It's like when Sam looks at her she's the only thing he needs." "So they're like soul mates? Really?" asks Sage. Embry nods. "Yup, it's pretty cool, but depends who you're asking. Take Jacob for example-" "Jacob Black?" asks Sage, unable to stop herself. "Yeah. He thinks it's unfair to have your choice taken away from you like that but that's just 'cuz he's so in love with Bella." "The Swan girl?" asks Sage, knowing for sure now that there's no chance in hell that she and Jacob will be anything other than just friends. "The one and only." Says Embry. "But Jake's not the only one." Interrupts Adam. "Leah thinks the same." Embry's eyes meet mine in the rear view mirror and he rolls his eyes. "Yeah well she would." Says Embry. "What do you mean?" asks Sage. "Leah and Sam were in love before he turned and fell in love with Emily. Now Leah knows she hasn't got a chance. She's the only girl, you know? It's not easy. Oh, and Sam was the first of us to turn just F.Y.I." he informs her. "And that's why he's the Alpha?" asks Sage. "Only at first, then everyone was waiting for Jacob to turn, because his great grandfather was the last Alpha. But when he did turn he didn't even want it. He felt that it wouldn't be what Bella would want for him." "Please." Sage laughs. "That's stupid; Bella has nothing to do with his job in the pack. Someone should tell that bitch what he's missing because of her." Adam turns around in his seat to stare at her. "Sage! You don't even know her! You can't say something like that!" "Oh yeah? Well, I just did." She states rudely. Embry just laughs. "Aw, Sage! Are you jealous?" Sage, sticks her tongue out. "I have no problem admitting I'm jealous; but my reaction would be the same for anyone." Adam laughs "Yeah, right." "It would!" Cries Sage indignantly. "Hey, quit it with the family fights! Anyway, look, we're here." Embry pulls up at a small white house, quite bare looking. Sage smiles sweetly at Adam and leaves him with this final threat. "This isn't over."

Embry goes ahead of Sage and Adam and opens the front door and screams out to Emily. "Hey, we're _here_!" Sage hears a laugh from nearby. "I'm right here, no need to shout." A girl with long black hair comes into the hallway. "Oh, hello." She smiles politely at Sage, her long scars scrunching up as she does so. "Who's this?" Sage looks at Embry who introduces her, putting his own little twist on things, as he does. "This," he says putting an arm around her shoulders, "is Sage, Adam's little sister. Just phased for the first time, pretty little auburn she-wolf. She has a crush on Jacob, you know…" He says suggestively. "Well then," says Emily, smirking (probably because of the part about Jacob). "Welcome to our little family. I have some food in the oven, so you'll have to wait a few minutes." Sage smiles, liking the way she refers to the pack as her own little family. "Your cooking is worth the wait, Emily." Says Embry, and with his arm still around Sage, leads her into a small kitchen where they sit at a table. They have just sat down when a voice calls out from the hall and Sage realises that it must just be what everyone does here.

"We're here." And Sam strolls into the kitchen followed by a boy Sage recognises from earlier as Quill and a girl who was presumably Leah and her little brother Seth. Leah's eyes immediately search out Sage's and Sage wonders if Leah looks a little disappointed. "Hi." Says Sage, trying to break the ice a little, while also trying to distract herself from Sam and Emily's very passionate embrace behind her. "Hey," Says Seth, smiling at her and showing two little dimples on his cheeks. "Hi." Says Leah rudely, plopping her butt onto the closest chair and glaring at Sage. A ringing noise sounds and Quill wolf whistles. "Yes!" he cries. "Food!" Everyone laughs. "You'd think your mother starved you." Emily teases, flashing a quick smile at Quill. "No comment." Jokes Quill and Emily laughs openly. Then another voice calls out from the hallway. "It's us!" Sage's heart leaps, the only person it could be is Jacob. And then into the room walk Jared and presumably Paul, and no Jacob. "Hey little she-wolf! Congrats!" cries out Jared. "Thanks," Sage says, trying to sound sweetly sarcastic (and failing). "You know what?" she asks, standing up and speaks mocking an award winner. "I'd actually like to make a little speech." She clears her throat. "I'd like to thank my friends, for always being there for me, especially when we all thought I was losing it. I'd also like to thank my parents, for creating me with these fucked up genes. And lastly I'd like to thank my brother Adam," She smiles viciously and her voice turns icy. "For not telling me to be careful when getting angry because while it wasn't _likely_, it was still extremely possible that I could turn into a massive wolf." She gives a little bow and sits down as the room erupts into an explosion of noise. Some people are laughing and taking it lightly. Then Jared speaks up. "Hey Sam, Jake will be a little late, he's just dropping Bella home." Sage feels her stomach tighten with jealousy and out of the corner of her eye she sees Embry look at her meaningfully which she chooses to ignore. "Well, I think we'll get started without him then." Says Sam. "Okay, Sage. We are werewolves." Someone sniggers but Sam pretends he can't hear it. "We exist for one reason; to kill vampires." Sage feels her jaw drop open. "What?" Some of the boys laugh at her expression, but she doesn't care. "You're kidding-vampires exist too? Is there anything else I should know about, like I dunno, ghosts or something?" Sam smiles good-heartedly. "Not that I know of. Anyway, the vampires here today in Forks are a little different; they don't feed on humans." "Vampires in Forks? Oh my sweet baby Jesus, what is wrong with this place? Wait, I don't know any of them, do I?" Sage asks panicking now. Adam laughs, "No, you're alright. It's the Cullens." Again Sage feels shock flash through her. "Holy shit! The one's that Bella Swan's dating?" "Yup." Says Seth, "But they're really nice for… you know, vampires." Everyone stares at him until Leah speaks. "Mom used to drop him lots when he was a baby." Seth rolls his eyes. "On his head apparently." Jokes Embry. "He used to chew the crib bars too." Says Leah matter-of-factly. Lead paint?" asks Paul. "You'd think." "Okay that's enough." Says Seth. "As I was saying," interrupts Sam. "As werewolves, we have some… extra gifts." Again someone laughs. "You've probably noticed some of them already, the speed, strong hearing, smell and strength." "Extra Strength?" asks Sage, overjoyed. "Yes! Now, there's something I could really use!" Adam laughs, "Definitely." Sam goes on as if no one had said anything. "Then there's the quick healing, and the talking to each other as woves… I think that's it." Sam lays back in his chair. "Oh, and just in case you didn't pick up on it yet, we also turn into massive wolves." Says Jared. "Well, I wish someone had told me earlier, it explains so _much_!" Sage jokes. Then she hears the hall door open and Jacob's voice call out. "It's me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update this... Been busy with my other stories (as well as ones that I havent even POSTED yet, but whatever.) Sorry this ones so short xox**

Chapter 2

Sage looks up to see Jacob walk in, and like so many of the others, the first place his eyes go is to her own. But then something shifts inside her and Sage could almost feel her heart glowing. Her whole self had disconnected from her in that second when their eyes met, everything just let go and floated up into space. But she wasn't let drifting. She had never understood the symmetry of the universe before, but now it made sense. Her own universe, just the two of them and gravity no longer tied them to where they stood, it was each other.

Then Sage realises that there is someone talking, a person that won't shut up. And they're talking to her, who had zoned out for who knows how long. "What?" she asks. "Never mind." the voice says. And then Jacob speaks and something like and electric shock jolts through her. "Sage?" he murmurs. "Jacob…" she can barely say it. Jacob looks down and shakes his head slightly. "I'm sorry but… Wow, were you always this hot?" His eyes stare into her soul and she can barely answer, but Adam does that for her. "Dude, that's my sister you're talking to." Sage laughs quietly and answers Jacob's question. "Well, it could be the canine in me coming out, but who knows?" "Jake- what's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen real boobs for the first time." Calls out Jared and everyone laughs, but Sam realises something. "Jacob, you look like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time…" he drifts off and everyone except Sage starts talking. "What? I dunno if that can happen…" Someone (probably Quill) snorts "Right because that's _so_ likely." And then Jacob speaks. "What are you trying to say? That Sage and I have imprinted?" Again the room explodes with noise but Sage can't stand it. "_Everyone shut up!_" She screams. The room goes silent. "I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that a wolf always imprints with a human- and not another wolf." Embry smirks, "Well Sage come on, you must feel something?" She glares at him. After all, Embry, Adam and Emily are the only ones here who knew about her feelings for Jacob. "Well," She looks up at Jacob who was looking hopefully at her. "Yeah, I feel something, but… I've always felt something for Jacob."

Then everyone starts looking at each other as if they know something now. Sage fights the urge to roll her eyes. "I guess the question is; why are you two different?" asks Seth. "Yeah, what the hell makes you two so special?" Jared teases them. Everybody laughs, but then start to seriously think about it. Then Sage speaks, "I think I'll just go ahead and say what everyone's thinking. The only special thing about me is this imprint, so it's obviously not me…" Everyone looks at Jacob, "It's got to be you." She murmurs. Embry laughs, "Right, okay, we can do this- what's so special about Jake?" His eyes give off an evil glint. "Well there's always his amazing charm," Suggests Paul sarcastically, "Right, and his unflinching ability to listen to Justin Beiber!" Everyone laughs and Jacob protests "Come on, really?" he asks. "Guys, quit it. Think seriously now." Says Sam. There's silence for a second but then Jared speaks "Well, he's the biggest, right? Apart from you, Sam." "That's it!" says Seth loudly and Sage jumps slightly. "He's the biggest because he was supposed to be Alpha, right? Well in real packs, the Alpha is the only one who mates, and he chooses only one female to do it with." Seth looks around expectantly and Adam almost explodes "Sage is _sixteen_! No one's mating anyone!" Sage laughs but she completely agrees with him. "An imprint…" Sam murmurs softly. Sage looks at Jacob shyly, wondering how he feels right now because she feels amazing, she feels like she has electricity running through her veins. Jacob gazes back at her and she smiles, not even caring that the whole room has just gone completely silent, watching the both of them. She walks towards him and stops just in front of him. He's about a foot and a half taller than her and he has to bend his neck to see her properly but she can tell he doesn't care, and neither does she, because they were made for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, this is not one of my best chapters, but it had to be put in there so I could get on with the rest of the story... so enjoy... or don't.**

Chapter 3

Sage and Jacob sit down in his sitting room, surrounded by old men staring at them as if they have two heads. An emergency meeting of the Elders has been called, so here they are. Billy is the first one to speak. "Okay. Well, there's no doubting you two are sharing an imprint, but we just need to figure out why." Then the men start talking, lots of theories fly around the room. That maybe we were chosen to make a new generation of little pups, that maybe we were just the most important, that maybe the reason Leah hadn't imprinted with Sam was because he was never meant to be the Alpha. But this theory meant one thing; Jacob needs to become Alpha.

"No." And that's it. That's all he says. Everyone in the room just stares at each other awkwardly, until Sage decides to say it. "Oh, come on, Jake! Just do it! You'd be great and you know it." She doesn't say anything about Bella. "I don't want to give orders," Says Jacob and Sage sighs loudly. "You don't have to!" Jacob laughs sourly, "I wish." He mutters. "Jacob, babe; I'm so sorry to for being the one to say it, but someone has to. Just quit being a baby!" The whole room stares at her in surprise. "What?" she asks defensively, "Someone had to say it!" Billy looks at her as if he's trying not to laugh. "Well this looks like it's gonna be a bit of a love/hate relationship." He says grinning widely and Jacob glares at him but Sage laughs. "It's gonna be great."

"No, Sage. No way am I going to watch Dear John with you again." Jacob says, backing away slowly. "Please!" She begs, but he shakes his head. "Fine." Sage says, lifelessly and she turns around and sits down heavily on the edge of his bed. "Come on, don't be like that, we've watched it twice already in the past _week_!" "It's a good movie!" Sage says defensively and next thing she knows, Jacob has pushed her onto the ground and is tickling her. "I guess we'll have to find something better to do…" he murmurs. She shrieks and pushes him away, filled with pleasure when she sees how strong she is. Sage stands up and leans against the wall. "Like what?" she asks. But before Jacob can answer they hear the unmistakeable sound of an old car pulling up outside. Jacobs head whips around to the direction from where the sound is coming. "Bella?" he whispers. For a second they freeze but then Jacob looks back at Sage apologetically. "Don't worry about it, Jake. You can just introduce us and then I can make up some crappy excuse to leave you two alone." She smiles kindly. "God, why are you so _nice_?" moans Jacob and Sage laughs. "Come on, I've been dying to meet her."

"Bells!" "Jake!" It's like they're in a movie. Literally; they run to each other with their arms outstretched. They have a huge hug as Sage wanders slowly towards them. "What are you doing here?" asks Jacob, a look of ecstasy on his face. Don't be jealous, they're just friends, Sage tells herself. "I ran away!" laughs Bella and Jacob joins in. They're all smiles and Sage can't help but grin herself as she watches them, even if she is a little jealous. Jacob drags Bella by the arm. "This is Sage, Sage- this is Bella." Sage smiles nicely. "Hi! I've been dying to meet you, Bella." Bella gives a small smile. "I'm sure I would say the same… if I had known about you." She laughs, showing that she's not being intentionally cruel. "Excuse me?" Sage says, her voice rising unintentionally. Jacob steps in, "Sage; my girlfriend? Been imprinted for a couple of months now… Not ringing any bells?" "Oh shut up Jacob. Don't embarrass the girl." Sage hisses. "I have to go… do something… involving things… and stuff." Sage says lamely, backing away. "So you two have fun. I'll be over later, Jake." She says, making it sound like a threat. Before taking another look she turns away from them and walks towards the woods. However, before she enters them, she looks back to see Jacob staring at her apologetically. Well he can just go and fuck Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**First things first: APOLOGIES! So sorry about the long wait, I kinda gave up on the story, but then I had an idea, but wasnt bothered to type it up, but with the help of Meganfeet, I finally decided to quit being so lazy and do it. So here :) I'm quite proud of myself, and the next chapter should only be about two weeks in the waiting, so enjoy and please R&R xxxxxx**

Sage and Jacob sit on her bed, her laptop in front of them playing one of the best movies known to man-kind; The Hunger Games. Sage mouths along with every word while Jacob groans every time Peeta comes into the shot. "Why do you hate him?" "Why do you like him?" Jake replies smoothly. "I'll tell you who I really like…" Sage says, turning to face him and placing a hand on his chest. Jacob grins down at her, "Who?" "You," She murmurs, leaning down to kiss him, but the moment their lips touch their werewolf senses pick up the sounds of the pack howling. They pull apart with a sigh, "I love you too," Jacob says as they pause the movie and begin to strip. "Let's go," Together they shift quickly and run through the forest.

**Quill:** _Fresh scent, going out of La Push, get here as quick as you can. We're gonna go ahead._

**Jacob:** _We're on our way._

**Paul:** _What's going on?_

**Jared:** We picked up the scent just at the edge of the forest near the beach. Now we're running past Mid-town still following the trail. Catch up when you can.

**Jacob:** _Will do_

**Paul:** _On my way_

**Sage:** _Just be careful, boys_

**Embry:** _With you on the way Sage, there's no worry_

Suddenly Sage picks up the cold scent of a vampire.

**Sage:** _Got it now, on the way_.

**Jared:** _See you soon_

**Jacob: **_How do you manage to make every sentence that leaves your mouth sound like a threat?_

**Jared:** _Special gift_

Suddenly the rest of the pack who are present are in view. All of a sudden, everyone stops. They've reached the border line, they can go no further.

**Quill:**_ And would you look at that, we've got company._

The pack spread out on the line, carefully watching the Cullens on the opposite side of the line. A red haired female vampire is darting in and out of the Quileute territory, from one side of the line to another.

**Sage:**_ She's smart, I'' give her that._

**Jared:**_ And hot._

A snarl erupts from one of the Cullens and the big burly guy lunges forward for the female but misses and accidentally shoulders Paul- but that's not what makes the pack react.

**Jacob:**_ He went over the line!_

Now everything happens very quickly. Paul bares his teeth at the big one, but a blonde female rushes forward, a harsh hiss escaping from her lips. But then, instead of feeling defensive, the pack were all quite calm.

**Jacob: **_One of those stupid vamps has powers._

**Sage: **_Who cares? The bitch got away._

A blonde male steps forward. "Thank you for your help tonight, and we are sorry about the mis-understanding; it was a mistake on our part. If you see that woman again, please kill on sight. Goodbye." And together they dash off. Sage snorts,

**Sage:**_ That's it?_

**Jacob:**_Yep. I suggest we go back to your place and finish that movie._

**Jared:**_ You like The Hunger Games?_

**Jacob: **_I like watching movies with my girlfriend._

**Quill: **_Dude, I feel ya. Although, what's his name- Peter?_

**Sage: **_Peeta!_

**Jared: **_Yeah, what did he say?_

**Quill:**_ Peeta; that's the one. Annoys the Hell out of me_

**Jacob: **_Man, me too._

**Sage: **_Okay, enough!_

She quickly shifts back into her human body and climbs onto Jacob's back, who is still in wolf form. Jacob nods his head in fare well to the boys and then races through the forest, to return to enjoy the rest of the movie.

**Hope you enjoyed. Again, my apologies about the long wait. Please R&R xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, not one of my longest chapters, but i have the next one ready, and it's super long so YAY :) I'm trying to get something going between Sage and Edward, and I'd like to know what you think so enjoy and please R&R thanks xx**

Chapter 5

Jacob and sage stand awkwardly outside Bella's high school. A lot of people are giving them looks, obviously wondering who they are. Sage knows they probably look unusual; the both of them dressed in leather and judging by their stance, probably in a relationship. And even that is odd, for Jacob is still nearly two feet taller than her, even with the extra growth spurt on them both. "She's here," Jacob mutters and immediately Sage glances around. "Stay in the car?" she hears a smooth male voice ask. "Why?" Bella asks and then she sees Jacob and Sage, the motorbike parked illegally on the sidewalk. Edward speaks some more, none of which, Sage is really listening to. Then Bella says, "I'm not staying in the car." Edward seems to groan softly, "Of course not. Well, let's get this over with." Together they step out of the car and walk towards the bike, hand in hand. Sage feels Jake stiffen beside her and watches the surrounding people's expressions curiously. Edward has a prefect poker face while Bella just seems confused. The tension grows as they stop, only a few feet away from the wolves.

Edward takes a step in front of Bella, obviously scared of having her so close to werewolves. Sage frowns, knowing that's stupid, but then she remembers that Edward can hear everything she's thinking. "You could have called us," Edward says in a steel hard voice. "Sorry," Jake says sharply, "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial." Sage had never heard him so mean before. "You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course." Jacob doesn't answer so Sage takes this as her cue. "Edward, as comforting as it is to know that you and Bella are obviously happily in a relationship together, I hope you'll realize that I don't really care. Now, _boys_," She says, addressing them both now, " We actually didn't come there to discuss how much you both want to better each other." "I know why you're here," Edward says, "And this is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?" Jacob laughs, "Sure, sure. We'll just stop by your crypt after school." "Fine, message delivered. Consider us warned." Edward says, totally prepared to leave it at that, but Bella looks up blankly, "Warned? What are you talking about?" Jacob starts, "You didn't tell her?" Sage takes his hand. "What, afraid she would take our side?" Jake's last question makes Sage smile. "Please drop it Jacob." Edward says his voice controlled. Bella frowns, "What don't I know? Edward?" But Edward just glares at Jacob. "Jake?" she asks. Sage takes a step forward, causing Edward to push himself in front of Bella completely. "Edward, can I talk to you?" She asks, nodding her head towards the school gates, away from Jake and Bella. When Edward hesitates visibly, she tries to convince him, "Let Jacob tell her, she deserves to know. I want to talk about something else." But Edward shakes his head, "I know what you're thinking, and I think you're wrong."

Sage blinks at his honesty, but she does admire it; Edward reminds her somewhat of herself. So, knowing she has no other choice she grabs Edward by the arm, creating a low hiss from within him. "Oh, loosen up Eddie. I realize you don't trust us wolves, but the way you treat us is rude and I won't stand for it." She takes a short pause, and Edward almost interrupts but she speaks again before he can. "I can see that all you're doing is judging a book by its cover, but I never did that to you. I can see that you're probably a nice person even if you are infuriatingly perfect." This causes Edward to smirk. "Believe it or not, I'm actually quite a nice person," Sage continues, "You would know that if you actually bothered to get to know me, but you won't, and I don't think that's very fair." For some reason unknown to Sage, Edward is now grinning openly. "You know, Sage," he says with a smile, "You should really do something with your views. Start up an 'Equality for Werewolves in the Lives of Cruel Vampires Committee' or something." Sage barks out a sarcastic laugh, "Funny Ed- not. I was completely serious." Edward seems to sober up after that. "I know, and I apologize, but I think we both know that werewolves can be un-predictable." Oh please, Sage thinks, "So are vampires!" But she is suddenly aware of a shimmering sound. "Shit." Sage turns to see Jacob and Bella, Bella taking a slow step away from Jacob who is shaking terribly; he's about to shift. Sage runs up to them both and jumps in front of Jake, sliding her arms around his neck. "What is it, baby?" She whispers softly, stroking the back of his neck. Jake breathes in heavily and eventually stops shaking all together to glare at Bella. "You'd be better off dead. I'd rather you were." Bella recoils in Edward's protective arms as if Jacob had slapped her and Sage can see her face change in that instant. "Maybe you'll get lucky, Jacob, maybe I'll get hit by a truck by the end of the day." Bella pulls away from Edward and starts to walk away, leaving Edward to meet Sage's eyes. The truth is, the both of them were shocked. Then, every bit of understanding disappeared as they both went to console their own.

**Like I said, really really short, but that's life xx At least I bothered to update :) haha anyway Please R&R and thanks for reading xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay so finally I'm updating... like a week later than promised to PhantomOfDeath99 but at least I DID update it! so enjoy xxxx and please R&R**

Chapter 6

Later that day, Jacob and Sage are lying on Jake's tiny bed, Sage curled up in his arms. Sage thinks about Bella, who seems … _nice _but she can't help but admit that she was a little bit happy that her and Jacob weren't talking. It was certainly embarrassing that just when Edward pointed out that Wolves were un-predictable, Jacob had almost lost control. It was also very sad that Bella was going to be 'turned' after graduation. But it was her choice, and if she wanted to spend all of eternity as a member of the heartless living dead, it was fine by Sage, but not as long as it was going to hurt Jacob like this.

Suddenly Jacob's phone buzzes on the floor beside them. But Jake doesn't move, and the phone keeps buzzing. Sage untangles herself from inside Jacob's embrace and picks up the phone; unknown number calling. Sage glances at her sleeping boyfriend and then decides to answer the phone, "Sage speaking," she says lightly. There's a slight pause at the other end of the phone but then a familiar velvety smooth voice answers her, "Sage, this is Edward Cullen. Where's Jacob?" Sage feels her jaw drop and quickly re-arranges herself and answers coolly, "Busy." She hears Edward sigh, "I wouldn't call if it wasn't important, especially after what happened earlier. But we need your help." This is a shock to Sage. "What's wrong?" she asks. "You're _sure_ Jacob is busy?" Edward asks, hinting heavily and Sage returns the favour with a tease, "I wouldn't want to disturb him until I knew it was extremely important." Edward pauses and Sag knows he's about to give in. "Someone was in Bella's house; in her room. It's not a scent I know. Has your pack come across anything new?" _Your pack? _"Yeah actually." "Okay, thanks Sage." "Look, Edward, we'll be down in a few. We _do_ want to help." "Thank you," Edward says, "And if Jacob is there, I think Bella would like a word." Sage bites her lip, not wanting to upset him more, "Em…" "She's letting him off the hook." He says and Sage smiles; so Bella had finally forgiven him. Jacob had returned home feeling awful about what he's said and had tried to leave Bella messages but to no avail.

"Give me a minute," Sage says. She feels terrible having to wake him when he looks so peaceful, but she shakes Jacob awake anyway. "Huh?" He grunts, looking adorably confused as he squints against the bright light. "Bella's on the phone for you," Sage says as Jake shakes his head, trying to wake up. "Are you listening, because this is really important?" Sage says with such intensity that Jake sits up and takes her hand, a concerned frown on his face. "There's been a vampire in Bella's room. She's fine, but Edward doesn't recognise the scent so he needs our help. We're gonna go down in a minute, I've sorted it all out, but Bella wants to talk to you." Sage holds out the phone and after letting out a shaky breath, grabs the phone. "Bella?" Jake asks, "I am so sorry!" he trips over the words as he hurries to get them all out, "I swear I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid. I was angry- but that's no excuse. It was the stupidest thing I've ever said in my life and I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please? Please. Just forgive me." Jacob pouts as Bella says something at the other end of the phone but then suddenly he lets it all go, his face brightening up immediately; making Sage wish she had a camera. "Thank you," he says fervently, "I can't believe I was such a jerk." Again a moment of silence before Jake laughs, exuberant with relief. "I'll see you soon." He says and then after a moment he grins and hangs up the phone. "She forgave you," Sage says, trying to sound happy, but she doubts Jacob would notice anyway. "You ready?" she asks and he nods. They take hands and run like the wind, all the way out of La Push and into Forks, and straight up to Bella's house. Sage stops at the door, but Jacob keeps going, opening the door and stepping inside. He takes her hand and drags her into Bella's kitchen where Bella is doing the washing up and Sage catches a glimpse of Edward dashing out the back door.

Bella turns around and her eyes do a quick once over. "Hi," she says, "Hi." Sage says, "Please don't think I'm being rude but I'd like to have a word with Edward, so if you could really quickly show me to where the scent is strongest?" Bella makes a face, but it's gone before Sage can figure out what it was. "Up the stairs, first door on the right." Sage flashes Bella a quick smile and then leaves the room. The smell of vampire is over-powering, a stron sense of 'Edward', but then there was this other scent. Sage snorted, finding quite a lot of evidence that Edward had been in Bella's bed, only vampires don't sleep so… Now comforted by the fact that Bella and Edward were most definitely together, Bella ceased to be seen as a threat. Sage leaped out the window in mid-shift. By the time she lands outside, she is a human again. She listens out for Jacob, who on cue mutters "Show off," making her laugh. Sage quickly follows the trail of Edward's scent and calls out to him with her mind, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Suddenly he appears right in front of her, "Good morning," he says and Sage smiles. "Hi. I don't want to seem irritating but, Jacob would like to invite Bella down to his place some time." Edward glares at her, "I don't really think that's a good idea, not right now anyway." Sage is reminded of the 'visitor' in Bella's room. "Fine, but we can protect her just as much as you can, and maybe even more. We were made to hunt vampires, it's no problem, it's almost fun." Edward doesn't seem offended, but then Sage knows he's probably had a long time to practise that poker face. "No offense, babe." She adds, just in case. Edward smirks, "I know you don't actually care if you offended me, I can hear what you're thinking." This makes Sage laugh but Edward interrupts her. "What's the story with the bonfire on Saturday?" he asks, making Sage frown. She listens out for Jacob but instead hears Bella, "I'll ask." Jacob snorts, "Is he your warden now, too? You know I saw this story on the news last week about controlling, abusive teenage relationships and-" Sage stops listening as she starts to laugh at Edward's frown. "Look, Ed; it's just a bit of fun. A few local legends, food; a social gathering. Sometimes I wonder if you'd know anything about those. And _civilisation…_" Sage says with a sneer. But Edward just glares at her, and she remembers that this is actually about Bella. "She'll be safe with us, I promise." Finally Edward nods. He starts to walk away and Sage follows.

Once they arrive at the front of the house, Jacob opens the door in their faces. "Hey," Sage says, stepping back to let him out. He nods curtly to Edward before stepping outside. Then he takes Sage's hand in his, but just before they walk away, Jacob calls out; "Bye Bella, be sure you ask _permission_." Sage giggles as they dash away before Bella can reply.

**The Ending of this chapter- I know, dont even go there, but look, at least it's not a huge cliff hanger, because who knows when I'll decide to update again? Just teasing. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sage turns to look at Jacob, who is lying on her bed, flicking through her magazines. "Demi's secret to her 'flawless finish'!" Jacob quotes in a breathy voice, "How can you read this crap?" Sage smiles. "Maybe because it helps me look like _this_?" As if on cue Jacob glances up to look at her and wolf whistles. "I take it back, point proven." He stands up and she walks towards him, doing a little spin to show the backless benefits of her outfit. "You look amazing," he murmurs. "I know." She replies with a smirk. He kisses her swiftly on the lips and then sighs as he realises that he has to leave. "I'll meet you there, okay?" Sage says with a teasing smile. "Bye."

Sage looks out her bedroom window to see the light dimming; time for the bonfire. So she texts Adam to let him know she's on her way and he texts back moments later to let her know that Jacob has just arrived with Bella. Sage glares at the phone for a minute before replying in one word that could be taken however he wanted to take it, "Great."

Sage can hear the laughter, not far away. She can see the light of the fire over the tree tops and knows she's nearly there. As she enters the cliff top meeting place her brother stands to greet her. "Hey, 'lil sis'!" She skips lightly over and her brother offers her a bit of his food. "I ate." She tells him, not completely a lie. Sure, she ate- like five hours ago. Only she didn't really want to have to explain that she was way too wired to eat. Adam shrugs, "Fine, be like that. But I hear the hot dogs are _amazing_." Sage nods absentmindedly and suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder. "Hey fancy seeing you here," The hand slides down her arm and takes hold of her hand as the person himself sits down beside her. "Wow, Jacob. What a surprise! It's been too long. I bet you've missed me." She jokes along with a squeeze of her hand. "Like hell." He tells her and holds out a hot dog for her. She just stares at it until he realises something's up. "What?" "Nothing, just not hungry." Jacob frowns at her and is about to express his concern but fortunately Bella interrupts. "Sage, hi. Nice to see you again." She says as she sits down. "Right back at ya, sweetheart." Sage replies with a friendly smile. For the next hour or so everybody makes conversation, people switching places to talk to others, and people going off into the woods for privacy until Jacob's father, Billy Black, clears his throat and everyone silences. Then he begins to tell the stories of how we came to be. Sage listens to the elder's voice, his deep voice compelling and soon she finds herself deep in the story of the spirit warriors.

But then the stories end with a quick conclusion; "And so the sons of our tribe-" "And daughters!" Sage calls out, in herself and Leah's defence, bringing upon small rounds of laughter. "And daughters," Billy corrects himself with a smile, "Of our tribe carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." All is silent for a moment before Quill scoffs, "Burden, I think it's cool." Across the dying fire, Seth nods in agreement with wide eyes and age sees her brother turn away to hide his grin. And then suddenly they become a circle of friends once more. Sage whispers to Jacob while discretely looking into the embers of the fire that she will leave him and Bella to enjoy the rest of the evening. She stands, kisses her boyfriend on the cheek and then walks over to join Adam. As soon as the fire dies, everyone rises to leave and Sage follows her brother out of the forest and back home where they went their separate ways and collapsed into bed, ready for a night of wolfish dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jake, no!" Sage begs, trying to escape his grasp, but his arms form an unbreakable wall around her waist. "Come on, please? Or are you going to let me go to Forks, where no-one knows me, and let all those girls be under the impression that I'm single? Let them _flirt _with me?" he teases, leaning over so his breath tickles her neck. "Maybe I'll get Seth to go with you and all those girls will think you're gay." Jacob laughs good heartedly. "Please, do I loo gay to you?" Sage pauses for effect before laughing and telling him, "Good point." She receives just the reaction she wanted. "Why did you hesitate before answering?" Again she pauses before answering innocently, "What?" "It was an easy question, Sage- why did you need to think about the answer?" Sage laughs and pulls away so he can she her teasing grin. "Because I'm a bitch like that."

*three hours later *

As they walk into Bella's high school together, Jacob marvels at the fact that he won her over. "Jake, what am I doing here?" Sage asks under her breath. "It's her graduation, you're my date." "You know that's not what I meant." They go inside and stand at the back of the hall. Once Bella's name is called out Jacob lets out a cheer and age claps politely. Then, in a matter of minutes, it was over. "Now, let's party!" Jacob murmurs and she grins. "To the Cullen's," she corrects him and he winks at her. "Into the lion's den."

When Jacob and Sage arrive at the Cullen's the music is pulsing and there is a strong scent of 'vampire', although it is mostly hidden by the amount of humans inside the house. Sage rings the doorbell and someone answers and lets them in. Without saying a word, they step inside. It doesn't take long to find Bella. "Hey, Bella!" Jacob calls out and Bella looks around at the sound of her name. She pauses and Sage puts a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations." She says, leaning close to her to say it so there is no need for her to raise her voice. "Thank you." Bella replies loudly, even though she must know that as werewolves, there was no need for her to raise her voice. Although Sage respects that perhaps the girl just didn't want to think about that. Jacob pulls them away from the crowd. "Friendly reception." He notes and Bella scowls playfully. "I thought you wouldn't show," she says. "No one did, to be honest, but he suddenly decided he would." Sage says but Bella doesn't seem to be listening, she glances around. This isn't the first time she's done this. "Why are you so distracted?" Jacob wonders aloud. "Its nothing." Bella says, but she's obviously lying. "Bella?" he frowns and says suddenly, "Something's going on, isn't it?" Bella looks lost. "Jake, I… no, there's nothing." Sage almost laughs; she's such a crappy liar. "Don't lie to me," Jake says, "You suck at lying. You should tell me what's going on. We want to know these things," Sage smiles as he slips into the pack plural at the end. Again, Bella glances away, obviously looking for something.

"Jacob," she says, "I will tell you. Just let _me_ figure out what's happening, okay? I need to talk to Alice." Jacob seems to get something that Sage doesn't. "The psychic saw something." "Yes, just when you showed up." "Is this about the visitor in your room?" Sage asks. "It's related…" Bella admits. Jacob pauses. "There's something you're not telling me… something _big_." Bella sighs. "Yeah." Suddenly she gasps and starts to walk away from them towards a smaller figure.

"Alice!" she squeaks. Alice murmurs something in Bella's ear and starts to drag her away, but the wolves step in. "Hey, not so fast." Jake says, blocking their way. The vampire's eyes widen, "Excuse me?" Jacob holds his ground. "Explain." Sage demands. Another vampire appears quite literally out of nowhere, glaring at the couple. "We have a right to know," Sage adds, a little more politely. No one speaks for a minute, and then suddenly Alice's face is thoughtful. "It's okay Jasper. They actually have a point." But this Jasper guy doesn't seem relax… or blink actually, Sage notes curiously. "What did you see?" Sage asks the little vampire, who pauses before answering, "The decisions been made." "You're going to Seattle?" Bella asks. "No." Bella's eyes widen in fear. "They're coming here." "Yes." But then Jasper butts in; "We can't let them get that far, there aren't enough of us to protect the town." "Wait." Sage says, holding up her hand, totally confused but they ignore her. "I have to go to them," Bella says in sudden revelation. "Hold it." Jacob orders in a low, forceful voice, "_What_ is coming?" Alice glares up at the wolves, "Our kind; lots of them." "Why?" Sage asks, shocked. "For Bella. That's all we know." This is a surprise for Sage who frowns at Bella, a seemingly average human. "There are too many for you?" Jacob asks. This seems to annoy Jasper. "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight." Then it hits her- Oh _yes!_ Sage quickly elbows Jacob who grins down at her. "No, Jasper." Sage says, letting Jacob finish for her. "It won't be _even_." "Excellent!" Alice hisses, grinning in excitement. "Wait, wait, wait,"Bella asks, "Why won't it be even?" "You didn't honestly think you could keep us out of this?" Jacob asks. "You _are_ staying out of this!" "Your psychic doesn't seem to think so." Sage says. "Alice, they'll get killed!" Bella insists. Sage tries to hide her laughter while Jacob down right scoffs in her face, "It'll be no problem. It's what we were made for, remember?" Jasper interrupts again, "We were planning a strategic meeting- tonight?" Jacob nods. "What time?" he asks. "What's too late for you?" Now _that _makes Sage laugh. "Jasper- What time?" "Three o'clock?" "Where?" "You can follow our scent from the Hoh Forest Ranger station." Sage winks, "It's a date."


End file.
